


The Lies We Tell

by PromiscuousSoleil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, BAMF Otabek, BAMF Yuuri, Cheating, Everyone is around the same age, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Infidelity, M/M, Otabek and Yuri are obvs aged up, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiscuousSoleil/pseuds/PromiscuousSoleil
Summary: Phichit won't let them get away with what they've done. No, Phichit was the best fucking friend Yuuri could have and he was going to make sure those bitches paid.





	The Lies We Tell

Phichit had told them after catching them in the act. That their dear partners were assholes and cheaters. Of course Victor and Russian Yuri didn't even see him, after all they were “hiding”. But Phichit, ever the gossipy alpha, had heard them, and snooped to see who was hooking up so he could of course gossip. Much to his dismay and surprise (read: rage) he knew exactly who the two were.

 

He even took video, a small clip, so he could have concrete proof of their infidelity. He waited until the two were on their bi-weekly “study sessions” to call Otabek and his best friend Yuuri to his place and show them the hard truth.

 

They of course didn't take it well. Otabek wanted to call and end things right then and there. Yuuri was a mess, wanting to storm to wherever they were to catch them in the act and end things. But Phichit calmed them down. Invited them to spend the night to cool off.

 

Yuuri and Otabek got to talking, their feelings being heard to each other. It was then Otabek had started to tear up, and Yuuri even though not really knowing Otabek that well, comforted him. Because he deserved to show the pain he was in for what they had done to them.

 

The morning after their shitty night, Phichit then told them to get back at them. Because what they had done was something unforgivable. Realistcally, Yuuri and Otabek didn't want to be any where near their soon to be ex's. But listening to Phichit, they decided fair was fair. They could act like the rest of them, they could get through a couple weeks (according to Phichit it could be several months) of pretending they were still madly in love. But as Otabek and Yuuri spent more time to together, the more they spent with each other. Phicht warned them, that they were just re bounding off of each other, that their feelings might change.

 

So they tried to pull away. Keep to their part of the plan as the months went on. But they inadvertently kept getting closer and a relationship blossomed between the two. Now getting every else on board with their plan was a little harder, but not impossible. Phichit was happy for them, everyone who knew the truth was happy they found love again, but that didn't spare the fact that;

 

They were out for revenge.

 

–

 

“Why can't we hang out again?” Victor questioned, whining from his spot on the bed. Yuuri forced a smile on his face.

 

“I told you. I bumped into Otabek and we are going to hang out.” Victor pouted, and Yuuri could see his hand twitched, and Yuuri felt the smile become real.

 

_Well, don't you seem worried?_

 

“Are you sure there isn't….something going on with you and him?” Victor's tone was accusing but light. Yuuri frowned, his eyes narrowed.

 

“I can't believe you'd start with that of all things. Unless you forgotten, he's currently in a relationship with Yuri.” Now that had Victor huffing out annoyed.

 

“I don't see what he see's in him. Altin seems so bland.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why would it matter who Yuri is dating? It's not our business and especially not yours since he doesn't even like you.” Yuuri pointed out and this time Victor rolled his eyes but he could see his cheeks heating up.

 

_Caught you, asshole._

 

He grabbed his coat, and checked his phone seeing that Otabek was there. He couldn't help but smile.

 

“See you later. Don't stay up for me.”

 

He hummed with a lazy wave as he made sure he had his wallet.

 

“Wait!” Victor stood up from the bed, quickly wrapping Yuuri in his arms. Nuzzling into his scent glad, inhaling the omega's smell.

 

“You know...I belong to you right? and you belong to me?” Victor sounded so unsure. Yuuri forced a sweet smile on his face, bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek.

 

“Of course.” Yuuri was finally able to leave the shared apartment, and into Otabek's car. Where they pulled away from the apartment complex. They both turned off their phones.

 

“Did you have any trouble leaving?” Otabek's voice, how it never use to effect Yuuri, but now, it's all he could hear when they were apart. The other Alpha hummed, moving to grasp Yuuri's hand in his and bring it up to his lips to press a kiss to his skin. Yuuri couldn't help but flush.

 

“No, he got defense when I mentioned you again and paranoid before leaving.” Yuuri, a few months ago, would have felt guilty, terribly guilty, for going along with the plan, but now, he didn't care. He was going to make them suffer like they made them.

 

“What about you?” The omega questioned and Otabek snorted.

 

“He got mad, accused me of cheating, threw some things and told me to fuck off. So, the usual.” Yuuri rolled his eyes at the other omega's behavior. But it's what they wanted. They wanted the two to have doubts.

 

“Probably because we refuse to sleep with them. Victor has been hinting that he wants to have his rut after finals, since we have break after. I told him I was going home for break. So he could have his rut without me. So now he bothers me whenever I'm….basically doing anything.” He muttered as Otabek continued to drive.

 

“Yuri has gotten more temperamental since I've told him I haven't been in the mood and I'm planning to suppress my rut this time.”

 

Yuuri hummed, but they both knew the truth. Otabek told Yuri he had to leave “out of town” for a job and Yuuri was going “home”. But truth was, they were both heading out for a small vacation away from the two. So that essentially left Yuri and Victor alone for a week. Both had set up nanny cams in the house, to have their proof. To fuel the fire to speak.

 

Yuuri just smiled, as they arrived at the carnival. Where all their friends were waiting.

 

–

 

 

“Why the fuck is you're fucking fat pig hanging out with Beka?” Yuri roared through the phone as Victor picked at invisible lint on his clothes.

 

“He's not fat or a pig. We've talked about this. Stop insulting _my omega,_ ” Victor growled out annoyed at the other Russian. Which before, he found it endearing, the more volatile omega's temper, but now it was aggravating. He could hear Yuri's breath hitch, and another growl.

 

“Fuck you. God, you're such a fucking asshole.”

 

“I don't know why he's with you're boyfriend. He told me they bumped into each other and they were going to hang out.” Victor explained and Yuri barked out a laugh.

 

“Really? You're going to believe his bullshit? For all they know they could be fucking!” Victor let out a growl, his hands balling at the thought.

 

“He's not a cheater. We've promised each other we'd bond and mate after graduating. He doesn't lie to me.”

 

Yuri's laugh echoed through the apartment.

 

“That's rich, coming from you. Since we've been fucking for a year going on two. Or did you forget that just two weeks ago you had your fucking knot in me?” Victor narrowed his eyes.

 

“I'd say the same thing, dear little Yura. Does Otabek know that you were screaming for me? Not him, I'm sure you're alpha would be so pleased to know.” Yuri went silent.

 

“Don't ever try that bullshit again. We're both guilty. My Yuuri can forgive me if he ever found out, but I don't think you're _Beka_ will ever forgive you. Remember that the next time you call like a jealous house wife, blaming everyone but yourself.”

 

With that Victor ended the call.

 

But that still didn't settle either male. Victor now doubting, wondering if Yuuri would ever cheat on him. Or if he found out, would he forgive him? Victor was so sure he would. He had to believe that Yuuri was a better person than him.

 

As for Yuri, the guilt only made him angrier. He called Otabek, to yell at him to come home. But it went straight to voice mail. That only furthered to anger him as he checked social media. He scrolled through Instagram to see if Otabek posted anything new.

 

It didn't take him long to find a post from Phichit, and what he saw made him see red. He took a screen shot and sent it to Victor.

 

“Nothing going on between them?” Was what he sent with the picture.

 

Otabek had his arm around Yuuri's shoulders who was beaming holding a stuffed toy and Otabek was smiling and Phichit of course was in the picture a big smile on his face as the others littered the back ground.

 

Victor didn't respond and Yuri yelled in frustration and threw his phone against the wall. Which when it shattered only served to anger him even more.

 

It wouldn't be until it was past 2AM did Otabek finally return. Yuri sat there on the bed, stewing as Otabek moved around the room before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he came out, Yuri had the lights on and Otabek was running a towel over his hair to dry it.

 

“It's two in the fucking morning? Where the fuck did you guys go?” Yuri growled, and Otabek just sighed.

 

“We were at the carnival. Phichit invited us and Yuuri wanted to go. So I went too.” He explained with a tired yawn.

 

“It's not a big deal. We went to the carnival, we had fun. A group outing.” Otabek usually just slept in his bottoms, so he got on the bed after his hair was dry enough.

 

“Did you fuck him too?” Otabek paused, eyes narrowing. This time an annoyed growl left him as he got up.

 

“I'm going to sleep in the guest room. I didn't do anything to deserve your bullshit. I'm allowed to have friends and days that don't revolve around you!”

 

Yuri watched, shocked and shamed as Otabek left the room, slamming the guest room closed. He felt his eyes prick and he screamed into his pillow. He couldn't handle it. Always wondering if Otabek was with someone else. If he knew what he was doing with Victor. Would would happen to him if he found out? Otabek had promised to bond and mate him, even having a wedding if that's what Yuri wanted. It was selfish of him. He wanted to keep both alpha's to himself. Wanted to be enough for both of them, but Otabek and Victor didn't get along even before Victor and him began their affair.

 

But unknowingly, Otabek was smirking as he sat on the guest bed. He powered on his phone where their group chat was. Of course their friends were in on it too. It wouldn't work if they weren't. They never talked about it in text, only calls or in person. So everything on their phone seemed innocent.

 

Otabek sent a;

 

“Had fun tonight guys, need to do it again.”

 

The others who were still awake responded. Yuuri responded with a smiley face. Phichit responded with a winky face and Yuuri added a kissy face, which had Otabek shaking his head. Phichit was the one who helped them plan, after all he was the one who found out and told them both.

 

Leo and his omega didn't respond, that didn't surprise him since the Chinese omega was ready to drop where he stood.

 

–

 

When Yuuri had gotten home put the stuffed toy down, took a shower and into bed before messing with his phone a little more. Once he put it down and asleep, Victor waited. When he felt enough time had passed, he grabbed Yuuri's phone and unlocked it, the omega never had a password since he didn't have anything to hide (his words not Victors). He was quick to check the group messages. Seeing if anything could point to an affair. But nothing. He looked at the messages between Otabek and him and it was all normal. Making plans to meet up after “bumping” into each other. Then after it was all through the group text.

 

Victor wanted to laugh, of course his Yuuri, his darling omega, wouldn't cheat on him. He wanted to curse the Russian omega for putting those thoughts in his head. He put the phone back and settled into bed. Wrapping a possessive arm around Yuuri.

 

When morning came the two woke up to their alarms and got ready for class. Yuuri dressed in pastel colors, very much complimenting his figure. Victor gushed over his omega, showering him in affection and love. Victor drove them to the campus where the others were in the parking lot waiting on them.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit squealed seeing him. He started taking pictures as soon as he got close.

 

“You got enough pictures last night!” Yuuri whined as Phichit shushed him. Victor again began to compliment him, pressing kisses to his face and over all being clingly. Yuuri sighed, resigned to his fate as Phichit commented they were the “cutest couple alive”. Despite knowing that Phichit was having a blast with the plan. The only one's who weren't part of it was Christophe Giacomeeti. That man was Victors' best friend. Mila wasn't apart of it either, oddly enough Georgi Popovich wanted in and when he found the truth he was more than ready to fight Victor and Yuri for the other two. But when the plan was ready, he decided to partake.

 

 

“I need to make a flower crown. Can you come over today? Inspiration has hit me.” Phichit declared dramatically, draping himself over Yuuri who let out a laugh, before agreeing.

 

Victor started to protest and when Phichit spotted another pair who waved.

 

“Otabear and Yurio!” He sang as the two came closer.

 

“The fuck you want?” Yuri growled his eyes narrowed at them.

 

“I was just about to tell Victor why Yuuri is coming over today. You and Victor usually have you're study sessions after class right? They usually run late, so Yuuri can come over my place. Don't worry Otabear, you can come too. Omg, more inspiration.” Otabek who had his arm around Yuri's arm around his shoulder just shrugged.

 

Yuri and Victor glared at each other, wanting to argue, but it was true. They usually met up these days and of course instead of studying they were doing something else but due to their...conflict of last night, they didn't want to be near each other.

 

“Why does Beka have to be there? Just to watch the fucking pig pose?” Phichit rolled his eyes and Otabek sighed.

 

“I really wish you would stop insulting him. He hasn't done anything to you.” Otabek tried not to scowl. Yuri snarled, his scent changing to an angry one, which they were all used too.

 

“It's fine, Otabek. He's never liked me or Victor. Which is surprising since they always study together and late too.” He waved away his concern, with a shrug and smile.

 

Otabek couldn't help but smile.

 

“Those colors do really suit you.” He found himself saying and Yuuri's face bloomed a pretty pink. Victor seeing this bit back a growl and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist.

 

“We don't have to study tonight. Our papers aren't due for another month. One night off won't kill us.” Victor pulled Yuuri to him, attempting to scent him, but Yuuri scrunched his nose as he told the taller alpha to stop. When Yuuri continued to squirm and Victor not letting go, Yuuri started to get annoyed and angry.

 

“I said stop it Victor! I hate when you don't listen to me!” Yuuri hissed as he bared his teeth to the alpha as he pushed himself away from the stunned Russian. The group went silent as Yuuri stomped away from them. Phichit whistled, before grabbing his things from Victor and jogging to catch up.

 

Victor could see the smirk on Yuri's face and he felt his lips curl into a snarl but he bit his lip to stop himself.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” A rather heavy accented voice came from his right and Victor knew it was Chris.

 

“A misunderstanding.” He waved off an Otabek raised an eyebrow.

 

“That's a weird way to say you pissed him off.” The dark haired alpha pulled the blonde omega along, to head inside.

 

“Altin is hanging out with you guys now?” Victor rolled his eyes.

 

“Apparently, he and Yuuri have things in common. They're friends.” Chris raised an eyebrow but changed the subject.

 

The day wore on, and Yuuri was still “mad” at Victor. Really he wasn't anymore, but it felt nice not having the needy alpha clinging to him.

 

“We go to one the top schools in the country, our parents are loaded, and you're worried that being a DJ won't get you money? I've heard some of your tracks, they are really good.” Yuuri complimented as they gathered for lunch.

 

Yuri was running late and Victor didn't get out of class for another hour.

 

“You should start posting them. If you want, if you make some tracks Phichit and I can turn it into a music video. It should be fun, we do that for some the others when they need help. Most of us are in a dance major. Phichit wants to direct though.” Yuuri offered and Otabek actually thought that was a good idea.

 

“That sounds good. But I don't sing, I think that's what's missing for certain tracks.”

 

“Oh! Leo can help! He and Seung-Gil are really good singers and their American accents are spot on.” It was the Chinese omega who spoke up. Otabek didn't looked convinced until Leo agreed.

 

“It's fine dude. Seung-Gil likes projects like this. Plus he's a fan of Yuuri's dancing, so he usually just agrees.”

 

“….Isn't he dating Phichit?” Otabek questioned.

 

“Of course, but if he wasn't a fan, he wouldn't be my bae.” Phichit explained with a grin.

 

Was this all scripted? Of course, mostly. They were all given the topic of choice for particular day and today was Otabek's “life goals.” Of course Yuuri knew Otabek wanted to be a DJ. They talked about it and Yuuri had asked previously if Otabek wanted his help to get his name out there.

 

So naturally it became part of their plan. Sorta, Yuuri said he didn't want to be stuck on only focusing on Victor and Yuri during their revenge. He wanted to live his life too, and Otabek agreed. So they found a compromise.

 

“That sounds so legit. We could probably work on some stuff tonight.”

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Came Yuri's voice as he shoved his way to walk next to Otabek finally catching up to them. Causing Yuuri to stumble but just sigh as he caught himself and now walking next to Phichit.

 

“While you and Victor are busy we are going to take the internet by storm.” Phichit announced. Yuri glared at him.

 

“You guys barely knew each other and now you're the best fucking friends?” Phichit was getting annoyed at Yuri's insults.

 

“We didn't want to talk to him because you're with him and you're kinda a dick. But without you he's pretty cool. So, yeah, best fucking friends.” Phichit glared at Yuri who's face was heating up.

 

“Phichit! That's mean!” Yuuri (the acting classes were paying off) looked horrified.

 

“I'm just tired of him complaining all the time! Like, come off of it dude! Also! Otabek can do what the fuck he wants, without telling you everything. Jesus, you act like Victor. I don't know how you two even stand each other when you're _studying._ ”

 

Now that had Yuri tense as he whipped around to Phichit.

 

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”

 

Phichit stopped, crossing his arms. “What mean? I said exactly what I said. You guys studying together, I doubt you guys much done if you're arguing and _all over each other_. Ready to claw each others throats out I bet.”

 

Yuri's face was growing more red and he growled. His pheromones were different, it was rage and Phichit was taunting him.

 

“Why are you getting upset? He didn't say anything wrong.” Otabek looked the part of a confused boyfriend. Phichit was smirking though, daring Yuri to get angry, to make the wrong move. Yuri's mind was going a million thoughts per second and he hated how cornered he felt.

 

“Phichit, stop being mean to him.” Yuuri sighed, with a shake of his head and Phichit pouted.

 

“Whatever. You wonder why we don't invite his ass to anything.” Phichit muttered glaring at Yuri before looping his arm with Yuuris and dragging him off. Leo and Guang-Hong behind them as Otabek raised an eyebrow to his boyfriend.

 

“He is right, this is why no one wants to hang out with us. You need to stop being so temperamental. It's exhausting to deal with all the time. I don't know what's going on with you for the last few months, but it's obviously affecting you.” Otabek shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he went to follow the small group.

 

Yuri on the other hand glared hard at nothing for a moment. He didn't his phone to text Victor that they were going to meet, so instead he waited until the older alpha's class was over and when he passed him, discretely dragged him away.

 

“We are meeting tonight. I don't give a fuck if we're mad at each other.” Victor raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

 

“Unless you didn't notice, I have some grovelling to do with my omega. He's still upset with me.” Victor gave a dramatic sigh.

 

“I don't give two shits about him. I want you're knot inside of me tonight, pumping me full of your cum. Do you think you can do that Vitya?” Yuri purred, his hand coming up to palm Victor through his jeans and the alpha growled, his eyes darkening with arousal. Yuri just smirked and left before anyone noticed.

 

The guilt he felt earlier, gone. Why should he feel guilty? Otabek was being an asshole. Though first, he probably should get another phone.

 

–

 

“O-Oh, fuck, yes, right there.” Yuuri moaned as his arms came around Otabek's neck who was thrusting into the smaller omega's cunt with vigor. Their sounds echoing in one of the many guest bedrooms of Phichit's home. Otabek's face was buried in Yuuri's scent gland, inhaling his sweet yet spiced sent as he grow closer to release.

 

“Oh god! A-Alpha, please! A-Alpha!” Yuuri had to let go of Otabek so he wouldn't scratch him, his hands grasping the sheets tightly as Otabek shifted, sitting back and bringing Yuuri into his lap. The position was one of Yuuri's favorites and it brought him right over the edge. He let out a cry when he released, his small cocklet falling limp, but his cunt clamped down on the alpha. Otabek grunted, as he thrusted his hips up a few more times with frenzy before he finally came and his knot popped, stretching the omega's cunt until he was snug around him keeping all that he had released inside of him.

 

Yuuri purred arching as he felt his knot. “You're knot feels so good.” He nuzzled the side of his face, pressing kisses on his neck a few times. Otabek gave a soft growl, doing the same to him. After a while, his knot finally began to deflate. Otabek had to move them to a comfortable position while they waited. When it finally did, he slid of his omega carefully, causing Yuuri to groan as he felt Otabek's cum start spill out of him. Slowly if he didn't move, but alas they did.

 

They took a quick shower in the attached bathroom and dressed in clean clothes (at this point they basically claimed the room as theirs with how much they came over). Once they were done, they headed upstairs to where they knew Phichit was waiting.

 

When they walked in the Thai Alpha grinned.

 

“They're are my stars! Finally I get to take pictures of you two together! I see you're glowing, Yuuri.” Said omega blushed and glared.

 

Leo and Guang-Hong where lounging in the love seat looking through some stuff, and Yuuri saw a replica outfit or close to the one he had this morning but with more accessories sitting on the other couch. “I can't even be mad at you.” Yuuri muttered having that “airy” feeling after being thoroughly fucked by Otabek.

 

“I know, who knew, get a good romp in before a photo shoot and you're all smiles.”

 

“I fucking hate you. So much.”

 

“You love me!”

 

Yuuri couldn't deny this. Otabek chuckled as he sat down also spotting an outfit for himself. They had been secretly meeting at Phichit's place for months now. They couldn't chance meeting on campus or each others apartments and hotels were out of the question, so Phichit offered his place up since his parents live in Thailand and his place was rather massive. The dark-skinned alpha didn't mind in the slightest.

 

“So, photo shoot, I want to pose you and Otabek together in a dancers setting. We can use the piano room.”

 

“I can't dance.” Was Otabek's response and Phichit laughed.

 

“It's a photo shoot, you don't have to dance. Just pose. Don't worry, we'll make you look legit. I'm going to get so many likes on Insta.” Yuuri rolled his eyes but went to go inspect his outfit. True to word, his pastel shorts were now tights, and his shirt short sleeved and a bit cropped. It looked like for aesthetics, he wasn't going to wear his ballet shoes, but leg warms of sorts. While his outfit was bursting with colors, and flower crowns, Otabek's was the opposite. Grays and blacks, and a beanie instead of the flower crown.

 

“I'm going to put you guys in a forest. It's going to be the cutest shit alive.” Phichit was going full on out, now that he was able to take pictures of the couple and post it without causing suspicion. Not yet at least.

 

“Leo and Guang-Hong are after, then we actually work on Otabek's music video.” With a plan set, the group got to work, though perhaps a few hours later, the arrival of Seung-Gil did put the entire thing to a pause. That just gave them time to go over the music video while the couple shared their own romp.

 

It was getting late and Yuuri was getting tired, he let out a big yawn, having changed out of the outfit and back into the clothes before. Phichit was in Seung-Gil's lap, the beta, resting his head on his shoulder as the alpha worked on editing the photos.

 

“I don't have much to edit other than backgrounds, you guys look so good though. I'll send you copies when I'm done. The music video, realistically we can finish in a few weeks. I sent you guys the places we need to shoot at in order to get better views. Otabear, you good with that?” Phichit questioned glancing up as Otabek ran his hand through Yuuri's hair.

 

“Hm, I have no problem. It's all the weekend anyways.”

 

Yuuri let out a small purr, trying his best to stay awake.

 

“I'll tell Victor tonight that I'll be busy for the next couple weekends. Hopefully it will ruin his mood.”

 

“Yuuri, that's terrible.” Guang-Hong scolded, though it held no real heat. Leo just snorted softly.

 

“We should probably go, we have classes early. We can catch during lunch. What's our topic though?”

 

Leo questioned as he gathered his things.

 

“Video of course. We actually do need to figure out the dance gear. Otabear if you can bring your laptop so we can listen while we figure it out that be great.” He hummed and Leo just nodded. He led Guang-Hong out bidding everyone a good night.

 

Seung-Gil eyed the two who looked liked they were in no hurry to leave.

 

“Why don't you just break things off so you can be together publicly?” He questioned in a bored tone.

 

“We will if it takes too long.” Yuuri answered with a scrunch of his nose trying to suppress a yawn and Seung-Gil felt #blessed.

 

“I got a picture, don't worry babe.” Phichit whispered and again Seung-Gil felt #blessed.

 

“We've denied them sex since we found out. Victor is obviously getting some from Yuri and vice versa. I doubt they are being safe since Phichit caught them. So at some point they will fuck up and we can enjoy the ride up on the way there. Paranoia and doubt are really a person's own enemy.”

 

Otabek really did love the petty side of Yuuri.

 

“I really did think Plisetsky was going to punch me though.”

 

“I'd fight him for you.” Yuuri pipped up, very much meaning it. Phichit and Yuuri's bond was special. Yuuri would fight anyone no questions asked if they tried to punch Phichit.

 

“I know you would beautiful sugar worm.”

 

“What even...” Yuuri stopped himself from asking and just continued to laze around.

 

“Wanna spend the night? You look really tired. I've been wanting to say something for a days now.” Phichit now looked concerned and Yuuri sat up a little.

 

“I promise I'm fine. I've been loosing sleep thanks to Victor trying to stick it in me. That's why I got really mad earlier today. But sleeping over would at least give me a break from him.” Which Yuuri could use this mornings incident as an excuse.

 

Phichit frowned, unable to keep the worry off his face. “He won't force himself on you right?” Yuuri shook his head no.

 

“Victor is a bastard, but he isn't a rapist. I'm not worried about that. But if I feel like I'm in danger or scared, I'll call you.” Yuuri promised.

 

“I'll send him a text.” Otabek handed him his phone and Yuuri sent off a text. It took maybe ten minutes to get a response. Yuuri snorted.

 

“He said he can pick me up. After his study session of course.” The occupants in the room rolled their eyes. Yuuri sent off another text which promptly shot that down and told him to not bother him tonight. He then shut his phone off.

 

“You guys are going to be able to see each other more now instead of waiting weeks.” Phichit pointed and Yuuri couldn't help but smile at that.

 

“Not right away, but more often than before yeah. Which, Otabek, it's going to at least be another two weeks before we can see each other.” Yuuri hummed out. Otabek knew what he was getting at and he couldn't help but stand up and hoisting Yuuri over his shoulder who giggled as he waved to Phichit and Seung-Gil.

 

“I thought you said they fucked before the shoot?” The Korean beta questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Could you go weeks without fucking me?” Questioned the alpha and the beta was unable to give a response.

 

–

 

Otabek was swift as he trudged up stairs to their claimed room where he gently threw Yuuri on the bed. The omega was already flushing red, as Otabek closed the door and made his way to his boyfriend. Yuuri was already soaked through his panties, when Otabek started to strip. He got on his knees as he crawled to the foot of the bed, reaching out to undo Otabek's pants and bring out his cock. The alpha growled in appreciation and did his best not to thrust into his omega's mouth. Yuuri's mouth was heaven. His tongue swirling around his member, his fingers, grazing and pumping the base as he sucked the tip. It was obscene how Yuuri looked so pretty sucking him off.

 

As he was growing closer and closer, he couldn't stop his hips from moving the last few moments. He watched in fascination as Yuuri opened his mouth and looked straight at Otabek's as he pumped him to completion. “Fuck!” Otabek rasped out as white coated Yuuri's mouth and the omega just slurped it up. Even going as far as going back down to his cock and licking up the remains. He was able to keep himself from knotting thankfully.

 

“Alpha, I'm soaking wet...just for you.” Yuuri mewled sitting up and falling back, with his legs spread to show Otabek exactly how wet he was.

 

“Fucking hell.” Otabek leaned in, crawling onto the bed once he kicked off his pants and boxers. He crawled in between his legs, pressing his nose right up against his cunt, inhaling his scent and it was intoxicating. It left his cock twitching, hardening yet again.

 

He grabbed Yuuri's legs, pulling his shorts down, and through his panties, did he press his tongue against the soaked fabric. Yuuri's body twitch, his cunt quickly letting more fluids out as his cocklet strained against the fabric. Otabek continued, licking him through the fabric before finally moving it aside and like a starved wolf, ate his meal.

 

Yuuri's hands were tangled in Otabek's hair, sobbing out in pleasure as his legs were hiked up around Otabek's shoulders. Right as he was about to come, Otabek sat up, swiftly pulling Yuuri down and with a bit more force than he had wanted to used, slammed his cock inside the sobbing omega, who screamed, arching in pleasure as he came from being entered.

That didn't stop Otabek. He continued with the brutal force, as Yuuri chanted his name. Calling out to him, begging him to fill him up. Otabek was grunting, as if a wild animal, as he leaned over and smashed their lips together. Yuuri used this to flip them around, and now bouncing on his alpha's cock. The sounds of their fucking echoing in the room.

 

Yuuri's mewling was growing higher in pitch signaling to Otabek that he was growing closer yet again. Otabek, wanting to cum together, pulled out of Yuuri who let out as growl, his mouth pulling back in a snarl as Otabek moved to get off the bed. Otabek let out of his snarl, as he forced Yuuri to the edge of the bed, his ass out in the air before slamming back into his awaiting cunt, red and pulsating, ready to lock him in. Yuuri instantly melted feeling him back inside, his hands holding onto the sheets for dear life as Otabek pounded into him.

 

After several long minutes, Yuuri tilted his head back as he came, his mouth open as a small scream ripped through him as his orgasm rocked his entire core. Not even seconds after, Otabek also came, his cock slamming in once more and his cum spilling out inside of him, and then mercifully, his knot popping yet again and Yuuri purred in sanctification.

 

“I love when you get rough.” Yuuri really did. He didn't even know he had liked rough sex until after met Otabek. They couldn't be as rough as the first time, since it left marks, but this level was still mind blowing all the same.

 

Otabek took a moment to catch his breath, making sure he didn't tug at his knot and accidentally hurt his omega. He was careful as he maneuvered them on the bed. Since Yuuri would be staying the night, it wasn't important for him to shower right away. But still, Otabek wasn't going to just up and leave without saying good bye. Plus Yuuri was a cuddler after sex. The omega pressing kisses on his bare chest, nuzzling and pressing himself as close as possible.

 

Though their peace was interrupted when Otabek's phone rang, ripping their quiet after glow in two. Otabek shifted, reaching over to the night stand to grab his phone and saw it was Yuri. He sighed and the omega in his arms just rolled his eyes.

 

He answered regardless and pulled the phone away instantly when yelling came through. Yuuri on the other hand paid no attention and continued to press small kisses to his skin.

 

“I see you got a new phone. Can you stop yelling already?” Otabek let out a sigh, using his other hand to run through Yuuri's hair.

 

“Where the fuck are you?! You're suppose to be home already!” The Russian omega yelled.

 

“Phichit just finished up and is starting to edit the photos. We got talking about the music video. I'll be late getting back to the apartment. I'll most likely be showering here since glitter was used. A lot of glitter.” Which wasn't a complete lie. Yuuri had to suppress his giggles.

 

“The fuck does that even mean? I want you home now!” Otabek finally felt his knot slowly deflate but he wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist to keep him in place.

 

“I'll get back when I get back. I don't yell at you when you're studying with Victor do I? Do you see me demanding you to do the same? Would you even come back if yelled at you to? No, you wouldn't because you're obsessed with making yourself miserable. I'll see you when I see you.”

Otabek then hung up on him and Yuuri finally let out a small laugh.

 

“He couldn't even say anything when you brought in Victor.” Otabek tossed his phone off to the side before rolling around in bed with Yuuri, who laughed as he did this.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow remember?” Yuuri reminded softly, and Otabek couldn't help but frown, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder.

 

“It's not the same. Is our plan worth being apart?” Otabek questioned softly. Yuuri pursed his lips, knowing that he wanted to say no, it wasn't worth it, but he remembered how broken Otabek looked. How dead his eyes got when Phichit told them both the truth and showed them proof.

 

“They deserve this. And when we finally leave them, it's going to make everything better. For us. For our future. I want to have your pups. No one else and I want your mark on me. I know it's only been a few months, people might think or say we are just rebounding with each other, but I've never felt this...alive with Victor. At first perhaps I did, but as we went on, I felt suffocated, still in love with the idea of love and him, but then he broke that. He showed me that he can't give me what I want or need.”

 

Otabek finally looked at Yuuri.

 

“And you think I can?” Yuuri smiled running his fingers over his cheeks lightly.

 

“You already have.”

 

And if Otabek ignored his phone for another round with Yuuri, then neither said anything. If Otabek came home much later, freshly showered than anticipated, Yuri said nothing.

 

No, they still had a long way to go before this plan would come to frutiation.

 

 

–

 

Two days passed before Yuuri finally broke the news to Victor. That he would be busy the next few weekends helping out with Otabek's music video. They were all gathered for lunch, minus Otabek and Yuri of course, but the others were still there.

 

“What do you mean busy?” Victor questioned, a pout forming on his face but they could all tell he was unhappy.

 

“Phichit drew up plans for this music video. That's why we were in the courtyard dancing and recording to try some stuff out the day before. Where you not paying attention? Otabek even brought his laptop so we could figure it out.” Yuuri sounded annoyed, even looked it too as he explained. At least Victor looked guilty due to not paying attention.

 

“And, I thought it was a good idea to this shoot in different locations. Our parents own a lot of properties, so it's easy to access. Otabek was fine with it so we got the okay from the others. Leo and Seung-Gil are going to sing in some tracks but the majority of the video will be Guang-Hong and Yuuri dancing and possibly Isabella Yang.”

 

Yuuri made an excited squeal.

 

“I love her. ” Phichit grinned.

 

“She literally did the same thing when I told her about you and Ji. It's a good thing she didn't get together that asshole JJ.”

 

Yuuri scrunched his nose with a sigh. Victor still looked unhappy and now more lost.

 

“JJ can't keep his dick in his pants. He asked out Isabella but then the next night he's late because he was fucking some other girl. Or guy, not sure. I swear I heard them a few weeks ago. JJ, I mean. But I couldn't see anything. Guys, I swear I heard, Plisetsky. Heard some girls whispering that they saw them go into one of the empty music rooms.”

 

Phichit continued to gossip yet everyone was keenly watching Victor who looked pale.

 

“No wonder I never liked him. Otabek deserves so much better.” Phichit ended with that line, and Yuuri sighed with a shake of his head.

 

“I don't even doubt it. If I was Otabek, I'd want someone to tell me so I can break it off. That's just a horrible thing to do someone. Even if you gave him a second chance, it would never work out. The trust is gone. Nothing will the same anymore.”

 

Victor swore he was choking on air.

 

“Uh, Victor? You okay?” Leo questioned, looking concerned as all eyes now turned to him.

 

“I'm fine. Just...processing.”

 

His mind was going a million thoughts a mile. Trying to think when the last time he and Yuri had hooked up on campus. There was a reason why he didn't want to, because of gossipy people like Phichit and it getting back to him, but JJ or whatever his name is, could've possibly be mistaken for him.

 

Which only left one conclusion that Yuri was also fucking the other alpha.

 

(Of course, Phichit was lying, it was Yuri and Victor, but JJ was an easy target to switch them with.)

 

Satisfied with the results the group moved on to other things, but Victor back tracked, asking about the weekends he would be busy. Then complaining that they barely spent time together. Which led to Yuuri growing annoyed, and essentially ignoring Victor after. It got easier every single day that Victor lied to him.

 

 

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

 

It's been approximately, seven months since the truth was found out. Seven months and Yuuri and Otabek growing closer and impatient to end things with their original partners. Seven months of waiting and finally things were coming to fruition. It started with a “romantic” night in. Otabek and Yuuri staying with their “respective” partners for a nice dinner and a movie. During that movie they would get an “anonymous” text containing various videos.

 

Videos that should Yuri and Victor in rather compromising positions.

 

Que, the yelling, the crying and the break up.

 

“B-Beka! It's not w-what it looks like! Those are obviously fake!” Yuri was begging for the alpha to believe him. Otabek was thundering around their apartment, grabbing things and shoving them in the bag.

 

“All this time, all this time you accused me of cheating and it was you! Look at these! Look at them! This entire time, making me feel like I was the crazy one!” Otabek yelled as he threw his phone at Yuri who caught it in a frenzy.

 

“I promised you everything and this is how you repay me?!” Yuri was crying, sobbing ugly tears as he tried to take Otabek's duffel bag.

 

“I won't do it again! I swear, I'll never see him again! Don't leave me, please don't leave me!” Otabek growled. Shoving the omega away from.

 

“How long? How long where you two fucking and laughing behind my back?”

 

Yuri's lower lip trembled. Unable to answer.

 

“This answers everything. Why you're so fucking unbearable when ever I was around Yuuri. Why you couldn't say one nice fucking thing about the video. Everything makes sense now.” Otabek laughed, as he went to their shared bedroom to pack up a separate suitcase.

 

“Beka! Beka! Please don't!” Yuri ran after him, frazzled and scared. The guilt now eating him alive.

 

“You don't get to ask me to do anything. I'm leaving. I'll stay the night at Phichit's if I have. I'll get my shit at the end of the week. Whatever we had, whatever I thought we had, fucking ended when you let that asshole stick his dick inside of you. Several times it seemed.” Otabek took his duffel bag and suitcase leaving the apartment with Yuri crying out to him, chasing after him as he left.

 

Otabek wore a smile the entire time he drove to Phichit's.

 

When he arrived a red faced Yuuri was already there. A hand mark on his right cheek and Otabek saw red.

 

“What happened?” He growled out, as he quickly swept his boyfriend up into a hug who sniffled softly.

 

“I tried to grab a bag, so I could leave and Victor got mad. Saying he was sorry and all that bullshit. I told him I refuse to work things out, he called me selfish and when I started to pack he took it away and slapped me.”

 

Otabek wanted nothing more to go over there and hurt the other alpha.

 

“Phichit and Seung-Gil went to grab my things. They called Chris so he can keep Victor away from them. Looks like I'm moving in a week earlier than expected.”

 

Yuuri tried to give a smile, but Otabek just sighed, hugging him a little tighter.

 

“It's over now. We can move on, really move on, with our lives.” Otabek was at least able to comfort Yuuri with that thought. The omega nodded, agreeing with him.

 

An hour later, Phichit and Seung-Gil were back with the majority of Yuuri's clothes and things. Anything they didn't get the omega could do with out.

 

“I gave him a nice fucking shiner when he opened the door.” Phichit announced, a proud grin on his face.

 

“I got it on camera. It's also on Snap Chat. So...now everyone knows.” Seung-Gil had been told to get it all on that particular media since Phichit had so many followers. It was part of his own petty plan and Yuuri let him do what he liked.

 

That night, Otabek and Yuuri slept in the same bed, they hugged, kissed and whispered sweet words. They were finally free.

 

–

 

It was Saturday, Phichit was smart and released the video on a Friday. It gave them enough time to inform their respective families and for a good measure Victor's grandparents.

 

Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya.

 

Those two were very much two important figures you don't want on your shit list. They held the most power and the most influence.

 

So naturally Yuuri invited them over to Phichit's to explain what happened. The two had a soft spot for the omega. Lilia pleased that her grandson was going to marry and mate a dancer and Yakov just glad he settled on a fine omega. That was their thinking until Yuuri told them.

 

“...I'm sorry. I didn't want to tel l you over the phone. I don't even think this is appropriate, but I don't think, Victor will tell you himself.”

 

The two alpha's grew tense.

 

“I….we broke up.” Yuuri's eyes started to water. He had a part to play after all.

 

“What happened? What did our stupid grandson do this time?” Yakov's gruff Russian came out and Yuuri could very well understand since he was fluent. The two older alphas were also fluent in English, but they preformed their mother tongue. Another reason why they adored the Japanese omega.

 

“I found out he's been sleeping with Yuri Plisetsky. It wasn't just a one time thing either. It's been going out on for a year, maybe even longer.” More tears fell from his face as Yuuri tried to wipe them.

 

“Someone saw them, sent me videos of it last night. They sent it to Otabek too, Yuri's boy- ex – boyfriend now, I guess. Victor refused to tell me why he did it. Just said he was sorry that we could work it out. I didn't want to. I can't. When I tried to leave, he hit me.”

 

Yakov swore and Lilia was livid.

 

Then Yuuri broke down because for a moment, he honestly thought Victor was going to beat him. It scared him, and Lilia was quick to bring the smaller omega into her arms. They could smell the fear and distress off of him.

 

“Where is the Altin boy?” Yakov questioned already knowing who Otabek was in general.

 

“He's here too. We didn't have any where else to go. Phichit offered his place since he has the room. He's not doing okay, we both aren't. We thought we were going to spend our lives with them. In a happy loving marriage and as mates. Now it's all gone.” Yuuri could see Yakov growing redder.

 

“How dare they bring such shameful behavior to our name.” The old alpha thundered.

 

“I know the boy's parents! Both of them!” Lilia scolded Yakov though, cutting his rant short. Citing that the poor omega was already in a state.

 

“You tell that Altin boy, he has our apologies. Neither of you deserve this.”

 

“I'll tell him. I'm sorry, this might be going public. When I came here, Phichit saw what Victor did, and he put it on social media, punching him in the face and telling him off. Otabek and I didn't want that, but its obvious people knew if they sent us those videos. Each one is time stamped a different date. That's even more humiliating for us.” Another wave of fresh tears and Lilia comforting him.

 

After an hour, of getting the “awful” details from Yuuri and finally speaking to Otabek the two alpha's left the Chulanont's residence.

 

Yuuri cleaned up his face and Otabek cooked a simple meal for all of them.

 

“What do you think they're going to do? It's going to go public, it's already out there, and Nikiforov's and Plistskey's can't afford a scandal.” Seung-Gil mused.

 

“Whatever is going to happen, it's going to be big. I didn't think you had it in you Yuuri.” Phichit squealed and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

“They deserved to know. I've been in papers at Victor's side. Our happily ever after just waiting after college. Now, this? They shouldn't be blind sided. What they do is not our business anymore.” Later on that night, Leo and Guang-Hong came over. They had seen the snap chat, but they couldn't come right away.

 

Georgi Popovich or as Yuuri affectionately calls him “Gosha”, sent Phichit a text letting him know shit just got real. The Russians were out for blood and it was in the form of Victor and Yuri.

 

–

 

Monday came and the group found themselves in the gossip. Phichit having been pulled away from some of the well know gossiper's asking what happened, despite the snapchat (several of them).

 

“Basically, Russia Yuri and Nikiforov have been fucking behind their backs for like two years maybe longer. Otabear and Yuurikins came to my place after they found out but fucking Victor wouldn't let him leave with his stuff and hit him. So me and my boo went to get his shit for him. I called Chris though, to keep him in check, but I still decked the bitch.”

 

This spread even more. Tweeting and retweeting. More snap chat stories, and people voicing their opinions.

 

When Victor did show his face on campus, he had tried to make a bee line for Yuuri but everyone stopped him. Otabek had wrapped a protective arm around Yuuri, shielding him away from Victor's view. A fight broke out between them and Yuuri ended up getting hurt. Things escalated and Phichit had to be restrained. Otabek too, but that was because Victor had initially started the fight with him.

 

Then Yuri arrived. He saw the commotion, saw Victor's face swelling from being punched several times, saw how Otabek and Phichit were trying to help and protect Yuuri and he lost it.

 

He tried to attack Yuuri.

 

Shouting and blaming him for had happened. Yuuri eyes had been comical. Wide and shocked at being blamed for something he clearly hadn't started.

Campus police arrived, separating the groups though it didn't help that they all had to go to the in house doctor to get checked.

 

Yuuri had a sprained wrist and some scratch marks. Otabek just some bruised knuckles. Phichit had some actual bruises on himself and Victor's face was just a mess. Yuri suffered from a punch that Yuuri managed to land and scratches of his own.

 

But after they were all checked out, they were told to leave the campus for the next few days.

 

It was then that the news dropped.

>  
> 
> “ **The Nikiforov's and Plistskey's are pleased to announce the upcoming union of Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plistskey”**

 

The “union” date was after Victor graduated.

 

It had Yuuri screaming. Not out of horror, but because, honestly, what the actual fuck.

 

Phichit was living for it.

 

Otabek found the entire thing amusing. After all, he'd never think their conversation with the two alpha's would lead to this. It was oddly satisfying to see it splashed all over the news.

 

“Otabek! We got a letter!”

 

Yuuri screeched, bursting into their bedroom with said letter. It was addressed to both of them.

 

> “Dear Yura,
> 
>  
> 
> We hope this letter finds you at a better time, we understand though if it does not. We want you to know, the choice we made was not easy, but we couldn't let the actions of those two fools bring our name down. We tried to advocate that our Vitya try to mend things with you, but Yakov and Lilia vehemently disagree and refuse to put that shame on you, we confess, we didn't put you're feelings first and after consideration, we feel we must apologize.
> 
>  
> 
> We wanted and looked forward to you and Vitya's wedding day. But we finally understand, our son is a fool. He lost the best thing in his life due to his selfish nature. The same for Otabek Altin. From what we understand, the Plistskey's were also thrilled at the prospects of Otabek to join their family until their foolish son did the same as ours.
> 
>  
> 
> The only way to avoid more rumors and scandals, we are having our sons wed. It is by no means an insult to either you or Otabek. In fact Yakov and Lilia say you two are better off without them, and are families couldn't agree more.
> 
>  
> 
> To hopefully strengthen our relationship, we'd like to invite the two of you to their union. It's two years, so hopefully by then you two will have healed. If you don't attend, we full understand. If you do, they we will see you two there.”

 

There were more personal notes added at the end, directed to Yuuri from Victor's parents, but other than that, it was mostly for the two of them.

 

When he finished he looked up to Otabek, trying to see what he was thinking.

 

“Do you want to go?” Otabek questioned after a moment.

 

“I do. My parents said, I have to be bigger the person, but I also want to rub it in their faces.” Otabek chuckled at the pettiness.

 

“Well, then I guess, in two years, we are going to a wedding.”

 

–

 

The funny thing, about it all, is that Yuuri and Otabek never made a move to unfollow or block Victor or Yuri on Instagam, Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, or anything else. None of their friends blocked or unfollowed them. And as time went on, photo's of Yuuri and Otabek getting closer were posted.

 

Victor and Yuri were promptly sent to a different college. Their parents refusing for something like this to happen again, so they brought them back to Russia, where they finished out their courses. So that gave Yuuri and Otabek peace to enjoy their relationship publicly. People criticized the omega for moving on so quick. Phichit was quick to defend and promptly told them to fuck off and mind their business.

 

Otabek's family was furious when he finally told them what happened, but also told them the truth. That they found out much earlier and they planned the entire thing. They demanded to meet Yuuri, who in the end charmed them by being himself. Yuuri's family knew from the start because Yuuri could never keep anything from them. Which was why they insisted he go to the wedding. When he told them about his budding relationship with Otabek, they were weary of course, but if Yuuri was ready for it, they would support him.

 

They even took a nice trip to see them, and saw that Otabek was better suited for their son/brother.

 

Their life once Victor and Yuri were out of the equation was actually pretty nice. Phichit insisted they live with him, after all he was use to them already, and he liked having them there. He argued that they didn't have to leave since they basically had the second floor to themselves. So Yuuri and Otabek didn't and officially moved in with Phichit. Plus Phichit reminded Yuuri to take his birth control and reminded Otabek to make sure he got his bi-monthly shots to keep him from procreating. Not that he wouldn't love mini Yuuris and Otabek's running around, but he knew the two weren't ready for kids yet.

 

Two years passed rather quick. Yuuri and Otabek were very much planning to go to the wedding, he called Yakov and Lilia to confirm this too. It was a destination wedding, aka, Russian wedding, so they had to travel a few days prior to be there on time. When they did, they had a warm reception, Victor's parents offering their home during their stay, but they politely declined and stated they had a hotel already, and Yuuri had shyly slipped his hand into Otabek's while he said this.

 

The look on the Nikiforov's faces was priceless. They were torn between happy and sad. But mostly happy as they hugged them. They demanded to know how it happened and they gave them they abridged version.

 

“How are the Plisetsky's?” Otabek questioned before they left to settle in their hotel. It had been a long flight, and they were jet lagged.

 

“Terrible. All they do is whine and complain. Oh! They had the worst tempers. The only time those feral creatures behave is when Yakov is barking at them to shut it. Lilia too, when she's tired of their pointless arguing. The grandfather though, he's a darling.” Victor's mother, Emilia, ranted but at least had one nice thing to say.

 

Yuuri couldn't help but giggle and Otabek snorted. Once they bid their good nights and settled in their hotel, Yuuri snuggled close to Otabek.

 

“We can go sight seeing tomorrow, I know you haven't been in St. Peters-burg for a while.” Otabek mused and Yuuri smiled. Which was what they did. In two years, things had changed.

 

Otabek was a popular DJ, after the music video came out, they did a couple more, and Phichit hosted plenty of parties where Otabek was the DJ, so that had him rising in popularity within a year. Yuuri was honing his skills in ballet, wanting to be part of a well known dance troupe. Mixing ballet with modern. But he also did have a knack for the business side of things, so he was also dabbling in hospitality and fiances.

 

They managed to graduate earlier than planned, so all they really had to do was wait to walk with their official graduating class. Phichit had thrown one of the biggest parties after. It took two professional cleaning crews to get it all spic and span.

 

Yuuri knew physically, he looked different. He wasn't as chubby anymore, not that he was that big in the first place, but he knew had some pudge which Otabek at times claims he misses. His hair had grown out quiet a bit. The only reason why he keeps it long is because Phichit is now obsessed with it and won't let Yuuri think about cutting it. He wasn't above using Otabek to make sure Yuuri didn't cut it. He was more graceful and over all, the envy of others.

 

Otabek only grew more handsome. He kept his undercut, kept a clean look. Worked out and stayed fit. So to say he filled would be an understatement. Phichit called him a “thirst trap”. Publicly too, and people had retweeted that in seconds. Yuuri was not ashamed to have been one of those people to retweet it.

 

It wasn't always easy, they did have their arguments. Sometimes they went to bed mad at each other, but they worked on their issues and most importantly stayed loyal. Because once the trust was gone, their relationship would be gone with it. Also, Phichit would play therapist during this, because he didn't want his two favorite people fighting. So he would make them communicate better. Which the two had to admit, with the Thai alpha, their relationship would’ve been more rocky. That and Phichit stating if they don't work out, he could join him as part of Seung-Gil's harem. Which promptly had Otabek apologizing which would prompt Yuuri to apologize. But they were willing to work, and that mattered.

 

–

 

The day of the wedding and Victor was bitter. He was dressed in one of the finest suits they could buy. Hair styled and short. His blue eyes colder than ever. He had argued, over and over again that he didn't want to marry Yuri Plisetsky. That he would make things work with his Yuuri, but his grandparents refused. They had the power, and they made it happen.

 

“The shame you've brought all four of our families, there is nothing you two fools can do. The Altin's refuse to deal with us or the Plisetsky's until the scandal has been righted. The Katsuki's while have said they will not let their personal matters affect their dealings have shown great displeasure and their oldest, Mari, has voiced that if something isn't done she will cut ties with us and she owns a good portion of their empire. You're happiness once had been our priority, especially since we all approved of Yuuri Katsuki, but you've gone and ruined it you stupid selfish boy. Sloppy and distasteful. A disgrace to our name.” Yakov's and Lilia's word were law. Victor would marry Yuri.

 

The two years they were basically held prisoners, Victor was forced to look as his omega drew closer to the bastard of an alpha Altin. He had tried plenty of times to leave, to stop what was happening, but he was foiled ever time.

 

Now, he stood waiting at the alter. His family seated on one side of the church and the Plisetsky's on the other. But when Victor scanned the church, his nose caught a familiar scent. His eyes zeroed in on the black haired omega. He was sitting there, alone, looking around as if searching for someone. Victor watched as his omega caught eyes with someone at the door and his face lit up. Victor held back a whine. But that quickly turned into a low growl when he saw who it was, then again, he should have expected it.

 

Otabek Altin.

 

“Calm down, Victor. You knew there was a chance of them showing up. You're parents told you.” His best man, Christophe Giacometti, stated with a tired sigh. After the scandal broke out, and Chris learned the truth, he had been disappointed. After all, why would you go and cheat with a fouled-mouth immature child such as Yuri when he had the perfect omega already? Chris held no sympathy. Before he could reply, the music started. Which meant Yuri was walking in.

 

And he watched, with in mild horror/fascination as Yuri walked in. He was beautiful, Victor could at least be truthful, but it stirred nothing in his heart. He didn't want him. It seemed Yuri caught Otabek's scent since the younger male stopped walking for a few seconds, his eyes wide, before he continued to move forward.

 

When the priest spoke, getting to their vows and the exchanging of rings, Victor's heart was pounding.

 

“Who here, believes these two should not be wed?”

 

It was only a second, a pause in his speech, but Victor had hoped, and perhaps Yuri did too, that one of them would object. That Yuuri would stand up, proclaim his love and demand to take his place, that Otabek would fight for Yuri's hand, but that didn't happen.

 

“I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

 

The kiss was full of dismay. People stood up and clapped. Victor's parents announced it was time to head to the reception. The newly married couple gathered into the awaiting limo that would take them to the reception. The ride was silent.

 

When they arrived, the party was in full swing.

Victor and Yuri sat at the head of the table as people were giving them congratulations. Fake smiles when it was time to cut the cake, and fake words of endearment.

 

Victor's eyes scanned the area until they landed on the Japanese omega. A glass in hand, as he talked among the guest. Otabek's arm securely around his waist. Jealousy roared it's ugly head.

 

“You're marriage, it is doomed from the start.”

 

Yakov's voice came, as he stood behind Victor and Yuri's chairs. The omega tensed, his head bowed in shame. Victor's teeth clenched.

 

“Then why have us marry at all?” The alpha questioned. Yakov snorted.

 

“You brought us a scandal. Smeared our name. Whore's both of you. We will not be made out as liars. Plisetsky's, such temperamental ferals. Only Nikolai Plisetsky deserves the respect. I can see why you, Yuri, would take after your parents, not a single honest bone in their body. Infidelity is a bloody trait with you lot. Perhaps had you been raised by Nikolai, you'd have been a better breed.”

 

There was a sniffle, and Victor glanced over to his “bride”. He was crying, Yakov's words, settling in his mind. Victor didn't have it in him to care. Yuri learned within two years never to cross Yakov or Lilia.

 

“Then again, it isn't all your fault. Victor, you're to blame as well. You led our Yuratchka to believe you'd make an honest omega out of him. Tell me, had you never been found out, would have continued this affair? Marry Yuratchka, and continue to bed the whore? Had that been the case, we would have left you penniless. Yuratchka would have been set for life. But thankfully, he was spared that fate.” Victor swore he could taste blood in his mouth.

 

“Yakov, stop fiddling with those two. Come, our Yuratchka has promised us a dance.” Lilia's voice cut through and Yakov nodded.

 

“To think, we could have a beautiful dancer in the family.” Lilia's cold voice cut through and again Yuri just stayed in his seat crying.

 

“...Yura can dance, grandmother.” Victor tried to defend but was silenced with one look.

 

“He lacks discipline and motivation. He isn't a dancer. Just a pretty little monkey.”

 

They were gone moments after.

 

“I hate them.” Yuri's voice finally came out. Victor gave his bride a side glance.

 

“It doesn't seem like they are fan of either of us.” He muttered as Yuri did his best to dry his eyes. Victor turned his eyes back to where his grandparents had went too and found Yuuri indeed indulging them in a dance. Lilia had a rare smile on her face as Otabek led her. Yakov paired with Yuuri. He could hear the beautiful omega apologizing for his boyfriend for his lack of skills but he did try his best. It seemed his grandmother found it endearing.

 

 

Victor and Yuri never made a move to dance. It was only until they forced to dance as husband and wife, did they get out of their chairs and down to the now cleared dance floor. Pictures were taken as they continued with the farce.

 

When the dancing opened up to more couples, the newly married paired, made a quick escape. To be able to breathe, even for a few minutes.

 

“Are we really married?” Yuri asked, after a few moments of silence.

 

“It appears that is the unfortunate case.” Victor responded tonelessly.

 

“That's mean. Even for a bastard like yourself.” Came a familiar voice. Victor's breath hitched.

 

There in all his beauty, was his omega. Long black locks draped down over his shoulder in a beautiful braid as his bangs framed his face. Dressed in a formal gown (he knew Yuuri typically wore male gendered clothing- but for events he would go with female) that hugged his body in a way that left Victor aching.

 

“But to think, this would actually happen.” Another voice entered, and this time Yuri's breath hitched.

 

Yuuri turned, a small giggle escaping him as Otabek wrapped his arm around his waist.

 

“B-Beka...” Yuri's hand trembled but Otabek didn't look affected.

 

“That's cute. He still thinks he can call you that.” Yuuri hummed with a tilt of his head. Yuri's eyes narrowed at Yuuri.

 

“You r-ruined everything!”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes giving a “tut-tut” at his accusation.

 

“Still blaming everyone but yourself. I'm not the one who allowed someone who wasn't my boyfriend to knot me. What did Yakov call you? An unclothed whore? Then again, he said the same about your husband. You two are not that popular.” Yuuri hummed, watching as Yuri clenched his hands.

 

“But thanks to you guys, Otabek and I have been together for almost three years.” Victor narrowed his eyes.

 

“What do you mean...three years. We were still dating-”

 

“When you were found fucking Yuri? Yeah, we know. Phichit was kind enough to inform us.”

 

Both were left speechless. Yuuri sighed, looking down to his braid, picking at the ends a little.

 

“I really wish Phichit would let me a cut a little.” The omega pouted, looking up to Otabek who raised an eyebrow.

 

“I'm not saying yes.”

 

“Oi, you fucking pig, what do you mean three years. What about Phichit?”

 

Otabek growled at Yuri's choice of words. Yuri couldn't help but shrink back. Yuuri just sighed as if annoyed with it all.

 

“You two were sloppy. Phichit heard you guys, thought he could find out who it was so he could gossip, so imagine his surprise when he found you two. He was also the one who took the videos. Each single one of them once he figured out your schedule. He told us. So we knew about the affair lasting at least a year since you two refused to tell us how long. Do you two remember when we stopped sleeping with you? I couldn't believe thinking on it now, that you two didn't figure it out then. But we refused to do that to ourselves.”

 

“Why did you stay with us then?” Victor sounded angry and Yuuri scoffed, before meeting his eyes.

 

“Because you two deserved to pay. We loved you. We loved you with everything we had and you went and ruined it. We were ready to start our lives, start families, and you two couldn't bother to keep it in your fucking pants. You would have let us too. Which pissed us off even more. So yeah, we stayed because we wanted to see you suffer. And we did. Took much longer than we wanted, so we had to speed things up. Don't get us wrong. We had fun watching you two squirm and get paranoid over our relationship because of what you thought was happening. Which, did happen. Otabek and I, started seeing each other after a few months, though not officially until three months before we got rid of you two.”

 

Otabek chuckled at his word choice. Yuri looked stricken, horror filled his face.

 

“You...you knew...and you made me…made me feel like I was going crazy. That it was all my fault.” Yuri swore he couldn't breathe and Otabek couldn't help but laugh.

 

“It was your fault. Or did you already forgot? When I stopped sleeping with you, was the day our relationship ended. It was your fault for spreading your legs. Your fault for going to someone who wasn't me. Your fault for everything that happened. We did it on purpose. To make you feel like we did but over a period of time. After a while though, we admitted we just wanted to end things with you two, so could be together publicly. But you kept treating us like we were stupid, and kept lying to our faces. But we kept going on. Until finally we decided to speed things up, like Yuuri said.”

 

Yuri had to use the wall as support.

 

Victor didn't know what to say until he found himself begging.

 

“Yura...please. Please. You have to know it didn't mean anything. It was wrong, we were wrong, and we were stupid. We can still be together, fix it. Our families hate each other, Yuri and I, we don't even like each other. We can get this ridiculous marriage annulled.”

 

Yuuri looked for two seconds as if he was considering before he sighed.

 

“You aren't worth it. Otabek and I have plans to mate during my heat coming up and we are already planning our wedding. I thought telling you would be more fun, but you are a bit of a killjoy.”

 

“You can't be serious. You can't be seriously considering wanting to mate him and fucking marry him? What about me? What about us?!” Yuri was desperate. He wanted to grasp at anything that could lead him to keep Otabek. But the alpha raised an eyebrow.

 

“There is no us. Hasn't been an us for almost three years. I don't know if you heard him, but I did love you. Past tense. Loved. I don't anymore. You made sure of that. But I found someone better, and I can't wait for him to have my pups. I hope you two have a lovely marriage.”

 

The two turned to leave but Victor grabbed Yuuri's wrist.

 

“We'll tell. We will tell everyone here that you two were cheating with each other the entire time.”

 

Yuuri eyed him and rolled his eyes. He none so gently ripped his wrist out of Victor's grasp.

 

“Go ahead. Who would believe you two? Yakov and Lilia were there the next day we broke up. They saw what you did to my face. They saw the videos. We all know, no one will believe either of you when grandfather and grandmother bared witness. So go ahead. Tell everyone and all they will see is a desperate alpha trying to ruin his own marriage and another couple's union before it even starts. It was and still is funny. I didn't think our little revenge story would end up with you two married and miserable. But that is icing on the cake. We didn't plan this part at all. It was just a happy accident.”

 

Yuuri hummed as Otabek led him back out to the main area.

 

Yuri and Victor stood there dumbfounded but it startled Yuri to hear Victor laughing afterward.

 

“We deserve this. We deserve to be fucking miserable for the rest of our lives.”

 

Yuri wanted to cry all over again but he settled for a whimper as he slid down the wall in his wedding gown, burying his face in his gloved his hands.

 

“This can't be our lives. This can't be our bloody lives.” Yuri wailed as Victor kicked the wall next to him in frustration. After thirty minutes, Victor took in a deep calming breath.

 

“Get up and fix yourself. We still have a wedding party to finish. Just know this Plisetsky, I will never love you. You will never be my omega.”

 

Yuri's lower lip trembled but he stood up, glaring at Victor. “The same to you, you fucking asshole. I will never love you and you will never be my alpha.”

 

Victor gave a sharp smile. “I'm glad we're on the same page.”

 

When it came to “consummating” their marriage, both did not see each other. They saw the people they wanted the most. Victor did not bite the Russian omega, leaving him unmated and Yuri did not bite the Russian alpha.

 

This was not their fairy tale ending. Their nightmare was just beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did. This was something quick I had playing in my head. Also please check out my other fics!!


End file.
